This invention relates generally to devices for filtering and separating liquids. More particularly, the present invention relates to fuel filters for removing foreign particles and separating water from fuel of the fuel supply system of an internal combustion engine.
The absence of high standards of quality control in diesel fuel supplies dictates that an effective fuel filter be incorporated into the fuel supply system for a diesel engine. It is not uncommon for diesel fuel to have significant quantities of abrasive particles and water. The abrasive particles present the potential for permanent damage to components of the fuel injection pump. The abrasive particles can also adversely effect the performance of the pump by destroying the ability of the fuel injection pump to precisely meter and deliver fuel at high pressures. The presence of water in the diesel fuel supply can cause rusting of engine components, and during freezing conditions, can result in interruption of the fuel injection system and/or seizure of moving components.
Diesel fuel also contains a waxy constituent which precipitates as wax crystals when the fuel temperature drops below a characteristic "cloud point". In cold weather conditions, the precipitating wax crystals can rapidly plug a fuel filter and thereby cut off fuel delivery to the internal combustion engine.
A number of conventional fuel filters perform the dual function of removing particulate material from the diesel fuel and separating water from the fuel. In addition, conventional fuel filter units or fuel conditioners frequently employ heaters to prevent wax crystal formation. Commonly, the fuel filters employ a disposable filter cartridge which is replaced at pre-established intervals of filter usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,120 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a fuel conditioner to which the present invention relates. A disposable filter/water separator cartridge is releasably secured to a base. A multi-stage filter assembly within the cartridge includes filtering and coalescing media and separates an upper portion of the chamber from a lower portion which functions as a water collection sump. A heater mounted in the base warms the fuel before the fuel enters the cartridge. The fuel conditioner also features sensing devices in the base to indicate the presence of a predetermined quantity of water in the sump and the occurrence of a plugged filter condition. A priming pump is also manually operable to restore the fuel conditioner to operational condition after the cartridge replacement.